


Work.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk struggles taking time off during his pregnancy.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Work.

“I hate this.” Tk sighed when the team got back from there last call.

“I know you do.” Owen said as he sat down in the chair opposite TK in his office. “But you wouldn’t be any help out there.”

“I know, but watching you all leave to go on calls, hearing everything you’ve been doing. I hate it.” 

“Only a few months left.” Owen reminded him. “And doesn’t the baby you get at the end make up for all of this.”

“Yeah I does.” Tk nodded a hand going down to his baby bump. “But it’s still hard.”

“You could always take leave.” Owen pointed out even though he knew his son would like that even less.

“That’s worse dad.” Tk said with an annoyed look on her face. “I’m really excited about this baby but I hate not being able to help.”

“I know you do.” Owen nodded knowing how much he hated not being able to work before. “Only a few more months.”

“Only a few months.” Tk repeated.

**********************************************************************************

“This is what happens when I take time off.” Tk joked as he sat next to Judd’s hospital bed. “You guys just can’t work probably without me there.”

“I guess we can’t.” Judd joked back with a small lough. “It’s only a broken leg.”

“At this rate the whole team will be out soon.” Tk laughed as his dad walked back into the room. 

“Hopefully that’s not true.” Owen said as he sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

“Come on dad, you know the team can’t function without me.” Tk joked again knowing that while he was a big and important part of the team sometimes he did do things that made it harder for his team when they were out on call.

“If we can’t function without you I guess it’s a good thing that you’re back in two months.” Judd pointed out really glad that he got to have some of his family here while the rest were at work.

“I guess it is a good thing.” Tk agreed as he shifted in his seat. “And as much as I would like to keep talking to you two right now I really have to pee.” Tk pushed himself up slowly his ever growing baby bump making most things a bit awkward to do now. “I’ll be back.”

**********************************************************************************

“Throughout my whole pregnancy I couldn’t wait to go back to work and now I have to it’s the last thing I want.” Tk laughed as he and Carlos got ready for bed the night before his first day back at work.

“Yeah well who would want to leave our little angle?” Carlos said with a hug smile.

“You’re not helping me.” Tk informed him as he laid down in their bed. “When you went back I was very helpful.”

“That you were.” Carlos agreed he laid down next to his husband. “And I will try to be more helpful.”

“Thank you.” Tk leaned over to give Carlos a quick kiss before settling into his side. “Our love our little girl and while I know I’m going to miss her so much I’m actually really excited to go back to work. It feels like I haven’t been there in so long, I haven’t really.”

“They’re going to be so happy that your back.” Carlos pointed out. “I know your dad is.”

“Yeah.” Tk smiled thinking about the second family he had at the fire station. “You going to be okay on your own for the day?”

“I have been on my own with her TK.” Carlos pointed out not even annoyed a little because he worried about his girl just as much as TK did.

“I know I’ve just never been away for her for more than a few hours.” Tk sighed as he cuddled into Carlos’ side more. “It’s going to be really weird.”

“It will be.” Carlos agreed remembering how much he missed his daughter on his first day back. “But then you’ll get a call and everything will be focused on that.”

“Thanks.” Tk mumbled trying to keep his eyes open even though he was really tired.

“Go to sleep.” Carlos told him being just as tired as Tk was.

“I love you.” Tk said before he fell asleep.

“Love you to.” Carlos said back softly before also letting himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.  
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.  
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.  
> Series this work belongs to:


End file.
